The main goal of the Drug Translation and Development Core Is to facilitate each scientific project in the development of potential radiation mitigators for various organ systems, including lung (Project 1), CNS (Project 2), skin (Project 3), and bone marrow (Project 4) in the context of a total body radiation exposure. This Core will monitor the progress of testing these agents with respect to the efficacy, safety, toxicology, pharmacokinetics, pharmacodynamics, and quality assurance. As a result, Core D hopes to be able to make recommendations regarding regulatory requirement and, ultimately, will be in a position to recommend strategies towards the development of clinical studies and ultimate drug approval by FDA.